Crumble In The Jungle
Cable Jungles - Cybertron The vast, open-air plains eventually give way to massive coils of cables, rust-red and copper-green in hue. It's unclear how this tangled mass came to be, but it appears strangely organic as it reaches high above the typical metropolis sky-line. Some cables are as thick as trains, some no larger than a datapad stylus. Some are corroded, some are highly reflective. Some even seem to move! Light hardly reaches the ground here, which is marred with deep grooves from cables that have shifted one way or another. Occasionally small clearings are stumbled upon, but trekking through this tangle tends to be arduous and time-consuming. The Cable Jungles were not a particularly pleasant environment even by the standards of Cybertronian wilderness. The Decepticons held a foothold of sorts here, if only because the Insecticons and more beastial groups like the Predacons often called it home and hunting ground. The actual value of the land was questionable, other than it was terrain in itself to hold. But in the last few days that hold had become more and more uneasy. Reports had been coming into Decepticon Central Command from patrols getting caught up in cable-vine snares or lambasted by mine trapped clearings. Sudden bombardments from above had cut through the canopy to push squads out of once stable locations and deeper into the untamed wilderness. The most recent in the string of aggrivating reports had come just a few cycles ago, after one patrol had investigated the lack of response from their scout... Only to find him laying dead in a ravine in the deeper part of the jungle, a knife in his back after his neck fuel lines had been slit. And to find it had been a trap, as sporatic rounds of gunfire from both amongst the trees' shadows and from overhead had kept them in that compromised position. They had no idea how many Autobots were out there in the jungle, just that they were seemingly outgunned and pinned down. That last report had lasted just long enough to trace its location, then went dead and silent. Now the question was which Decepticons would be brave enough to venture into the jungel to investigate... There are very few Decepticons that would actually wander into deadly territory on purpose. That is, of course, why the Combaticons exist in the first place. They are the team that does the impossible.They are the team that does whatever the Decepticons won't do because they are the only team that can. Right at this second, Onslaught is leading whatever Combaticons he could round up on a mission to the biggest trap since the great Autobot Ambush of 2020. He barely makes any sudden movements, though he doesn't seem to be too worried about where he's stepping or walking. After all, he is a tactically sound and intelligent being. Through a combination of his optics and various scanning equipment built into his body that may help to keep him from getting 'the drop'ped on. "Optics lit, Gentlemechs. There's a seventy five percent chance this is a trap, according to my base calculations. Shoot anything that isn't a Combaticon." Combat: Onslaught compares his Intelligence to 75: Success! Brawl was flying through this area with determined purpose... but his RAM chip overflowed and the details of the plan that he had been brief with is suddenly lost. The Combaticon blinks blankly for a moment, trying to figure out just exactly what he was doing here as he follows behind the others. Thankfully Onslaught announces a simple, but easy to understand order, shoot anything that's not a Combaticon. Brawl smirks and bellows, "HAH! I pity the fools who dare to cross my path here tonight!" The Combaticon warrior swings his electron gun obnoxiously as he lands onto the ground and proceeds ahead without so much as a shred of caution in his footsteps. Blast Off walks beside Onslaught, not particularly happy to be on this mission... but he's used to not being particularly happy with the Combaticon's missions. What he IS used to is being /useful/... and Onslaught wants some shooting? He's the mech to bring, then. He grips his ionic blaster, ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Lovely..." he sighs at the mention of "certain trap". "Well, any shooting needing to be done /will/ be done by me with skill and precision... as always." Brawl gets an annoyed glance, then is ignored as Blast Off keeps walking along. He'd like to be up in the air, but it's kind of thick around here. Combat: Blast Off compares his Intelligence to 75: Failure :( It's a good thing Onslaught is being cautious, enabling him to spot the tripwire across the 'path' (and I use the word loosely) and disable it before Brawl blunders into it and blows them all up. Blast Off is a bit less lucky.... though the only trap he trips is one that springs a branch loose to somewhat embarassingly slap him in the face. Mean, but otherwise harmless. As they approach it wouldn't be hard to pick out the activity a few meters ahead of them, as gunfire once more rings across the ravine. The Decepticon troops trapped down below have managed to hunker themselves into a corner where they're hard to hit, but the outbreaks of supressing fire have prevented them from getting out, or getting a bead on their attackers. After the brief round of fire Sandstorm ducks back into the dense overgrowth of the jungle, vine cables and other foliage tied to his body for some camoflage over his otherwise contrasting desert colors. Then one hand taps the side of his helm to activate his internal comm <> The Wrecker hunkers down to tinker with the reminants of his trap supplies. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Dogfight was hidden up in the higher levels of the cables, having been keeping lookout for any fliers. He ducks below at Sandstorm's signal, though keeping hidden as best he can. <> he asks, attempting to get juuuust close enough in case Sandstorm agrees with the Triggerbot's idea. Somehow, Tailgate thought this was going to be a nice sightseeing trip for Cinnamon Toast with a small possibility of having to deal with Decepticons. Although, now he's not really sure how in the world he thought that in the first place, especially with a Wrecker as their team leader. But since he's here, he might as well play along. With his toasters safely stowed away in this subspace compartment, Tailgate just conveniently hides out in the roots of a large tree nearby, keeping his optics peeled for any unexpected Decepticon activity. "<>" Onslaught holds a fist up to quiet down the Combaticons with him. His optics light up as he surveys the area, his large body crouching as low as it can go. He peers around for a bit, attempting to put himself in the shoes of any potential ambushers... and then lower his intelligence level by ten points due to the fact that he's clearly attempting to think like an Autobot. He lowers his vocalization unit to a hushed whisper setting. Yes, he has that. "Fan out." As he speaks, his hand moves into classic military command mode and points Blast Off and Brawl into various directions. "Objective is simple. Eliminate Autobot Threat. Secondary Objective? Scavenge and Salvage Decepticon Forces. Do not make this harder than it has to be." Onslaught gives the nod to move in unison but in different directions, as if they were moving to uncover those that are possibly hidden. Slaught, himself, is likely headed in the direction of Sandstorm. Because, y'know, he's Onslaught. "And watch out for traps!" Idiots. Both of them. Sigh. "Hrrrrng? I HEAR FIRING, BUT IT ISN'T COMING FROM MY GUN!" Brawl exclaims as he stares at the electron gun held in his right hand. If there's anything capable of grabbing Brawl's short attention span, it'd be the sound of gunfire and the plentiful booms and pewpewpews in the distance is enough to drive him into a frenzy of which he's barely able to keep at bay. The Combaticon warrior listens to Onslaught's orders and nods enthusiastically, he's rather gung-ho at this point. Soon Brawl is running ahead on point, charging towards the direction where the tip of his electron gun's barrel is pointing at, "I'VE COME FOR YOU, ITTSY BITSY AUTOBOTS!" The Combaticon leaps through the cabled foilage and lands into a clear at the ledge above the ravine, exposing himself completely in the open. Brawl's never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's definitely one of the sturdiest. His stupidity is more often than not used to draw enemy fire on point, making him an unwitting vanguard for the team, "RAAAAAAH!" Blast Off stops as Onslaught signals to be quiet. He nods as his Commander gives orders. Silent, successful, sneaky... yes, that's him. Basically- he's the total opposite of that buffoon, Brawl. Whose comment on guns just makes him want to facepalm. And then- off he goes, chanrging like a turbo-bull in a enerwine shop. Blast Off sighs a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head as he turns to attempt to salvage *something* of Onslaught's attempt at quiet. What an /idiot/ Brawl is. That, of course, is the exact moment Blast Off trips a trap all of his own, getting smacked in the face. "GAH!!" Startled, the shuttleformer steps back, blinking... then looks back at Onslaught- who is likely not amused. Blast Off just turns, glowering now, and attempts to salvage some dignity and sneak in from somewhere FAR AWAY from Brawl and get a shot from a high vantage point like the sniper he is. He begins climbing a cable and trying to get a view... Tailgate sees Blast Off climbing up the cable and shudders, cowering under the tree root a little more. He really hates it when that guy shows up to fights that he accidentally brought his toasters to. He always gets this feeling that it isn't going to end well for his toasters! "<>" The little minibot informs his comrade. Combat: Tailgate analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses Dogfight can exploit. Sandstorm snaps his head up from his tinkering at the beligerant bellowing of the bombastic bruiser which is Brawl bashing his way to the ravine's ledge. He almost goes for his rifle, but stops as he notes movement farther back in the wilderness. Gestalt teams do usually move in groups, after all, and where there is one loud one there's often smarter ones that actually know some amount of subtlty not far behind. <> Huh, who knew the Decepticons would actually come to help a bunch of trapped grunts. Most people that know Sandstorm would be surprised that he, when the moment calls for it, can be subtle at least for a little while. It comes with the Recon job. And the Wreckers often getting assigned to guerilla tactics in slagholes a lot worse than this. Tucking away his hodgepodge device for the moment, he slowly gets up and grabs a cable vine down, then hastily ties the end into a slipknotted loop. The length he throws up over a branch, trying to aim it so the noose will fall down over Onslaught's head and then pull tight before the tactician notices when he yanks on it. Sure you can't really strangle a robot but that doesn't mean he can't try to hoist him off his feet. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Onslaught with his Providing just enough rope to hang yourself (Punch) attack! Dogfight prepares himself as the Decepticons move, just hoping to catch one off guard... And then Tailgate's message comes through. Before he can really react, a familler Combaticon's head pops up right in the tangle of cables Dogfight was hiding in! Dogfight blinks, looking at Blast Off before grinning. "Hi." he simply says, before raising a fist and attempting to smash Blast Off back down to the jungle floor. Combat: Dogfight misses Blast Off with its A short way back down! (Punch) attack! "RAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brawl bellows left and right angrily for a few moments before he realizes something is wrong. Nobody has popped up to challenge him! This is... certainly new. A sense of confusion clouds Brawl's CPU as he tries to figure out just exactly where his would be victims are, "Hrnn? These itsy bitsy Autobots are hiding from me!" He snarls in disgust as he begins stalk around the outskirts of the ravine ledge while swinging his electron blaster back and forth with ill intent, "Come out, come out, where ever you are, itsy bitsy Autobots. SO I CAN SMASH YOU!" He slams a fist into a nearby tree in frustration after he's walked around for a while, this tree just might be where Tailgate is, but Brawl certainly wouldn't know! He's just whacking away in anger and totally oblivious to the smaller details! Onslaught would probably be smirking if he had the facial structure to do so. Even when he gets grabbed up by the noose and yanked upwards for the moment. He winces audibly and allows(?) himself to be brought upwards and into the air for a moment. It is then that he executes the second phase of his plan. Wait, Onslaught planned to get caught. Of course! That's why he stepped on that there branch or something! His optics follow the trajectory of the vine being used to hoist him up and he starts to swing his body. It swings back and forth for a quick moment, before he reaches up and slices through the cable with a blade that ejects from his arm. Its just as the swinging has gotten some momentum and he finds himself sailing in the direction of the other end of the cable'd trajectory, both of his huge feet aimed for a sudden and tactical entrance of combative proportions. Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Onslaught strikes Sandstorm with his DOA - Dropkick On Arrival (Kick) attack! Combat: Onslaught (Onslaught) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Blast Off reaches up, his anti-gravs helping him boost himself quickly up to the next branch- when suddenly he finds himself face to face with Dogfight. They just stare at each other a moment, the Combaticon's hand still half-raised in anticipation of grabbing the branch. Then Dogfight swings a fist down at him- and if it was almost anyone else, he's be getting smashed down to the jungle floor right now. But all that snobbery he has, while annoying to most others, at least reflects the fact that he really does have some skills to "bring to the table"- and reflexes are one of them. Moving as quickly as he can, he pushes back and into the air, since falling isn't a concern. He just wants distance now, though it's difficult in the thick jungle. As he flies back, he shoots his blaster and responds, "Still have a penchant for NOT minding your own business, hmm? What now, trying to start fires in the jungle? Lots of plants. Who knows? Aim for the foliage and you might actually be able to HIT your target for once..." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his Aim for the Trees- then maybe you'll hit something attack! -2 Tailgate tries not to utter a sound as Brawl starts pounding like a madman on the tree he's hiding under. He clutches his subspace compartment, ensuring that his toasters don't fall out due to all this shaking. He realizes that now might be a good time to get away and retreat to a better hiding place, but he needs to distract the knuckle sandwich happy Combaticon first. He transforms, then ejects his hood magnet! Tailgate transforms into a Sports Car! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Brawl with his One for the Treehuggers attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! "Well look who I caught hanging out?" Unfortunately the moment for clever quips is cut short when Sandstorm notices Brawl stomping towards Tailgate's hiding spot. For all their moral ambiguity some Wreckers still look out for their friends. Sandstorm lets go of the vine with one hand to pull out a pistol and point it in the tank-con's direction, a nice shot at the back of his head while he's punching tress. A shot that he doesn't get to take as Onslaught abruptly swings his body to kick Sandstorm in the chest. His other hand slips off the vine to let it go as he's knocked on his back and the gun goes sailing off into the jungle overgrowth. Good thing that wasn't his sandblaster. "Hiding was getting boring anyways." Sandstorm kicks up his legs to spring himself back onto his feet, a twitch of the wrist popping a pair of fighting knives out of hidden compartments in his forearms and into his hands. All too happily he lungs at Onslaught to slash with one, using the momentum of that strike to turn far enough to throw the other blade at Brawl. And you know what comes next while he's doing so. "Check It And Wreck It!" Sandstorm opts for one of his substitions actually. Save the big motto for the big fights. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Onslaught with his Knife Juggler (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Sandstorm strikes Brawl with his Knife Juggler (Ruckus) Area attack! Dogfight grunts in pain as he is shot by Blast Off, but as he prepares for a counter strike he hears Blast Off's taunt. Right. No more mister nice Dogfight. Dogfight transforms amongst the cables and aims at Blast Off. "So, you want some fire, do you?" Dogfight asks. "Oh, I'll use FIRE.". With a rush his blasters burn into full life as he attempts to slam into the Combaticon and drive him hurtling through even more cables. Dogfight's own bladed wings should hopefully be enough to not get him caught in the tangles... Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Blast Off with its An Uplifting Speech! (Smash) attack! Brawl whacks his fist against the tree trunk repeatedly in sheer frustration, and boy the tree is looking worst for wear now after all that abuse, "RAAAAAAAAGH! Itsy bitsy Autobots hiding VEEEERY well! I'll find you eventual---" Suddenly the sound of a Cybertronian transform is heard to his left, causing Brawl to instictively swing his head over to that direction and all he sees is a freakishly big red magnet coming straight for his face. Brawl freaks out and screams, "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH----muuuguguguguuuuuh!" Tailgate's magnet sticks right into Brawl's face, disorienting and blinding. He swings his free hand wildly, trying to bat away the car with the magnet sticking to his face, while he shoots the electron gun in his other hand wildly! No one is safe, not even Brawl! Pity he's not smart enough to just transform. Thankfully his rampage is quickly ended by Spindrift's well placed knife that digs into his exposed back. Brawl spasms a bit before dropping down to his knees, and the finally collapses onto the ground with a heavy grunt, "Guuuuuh." Combat: Brawl's 'Friendly' Fire attack on Brawl goes wild! Combat: Brawl misses Blast Off with his 'Friendly' Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Brawl's 'Friendly' Fire attack on 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am goes wild! Combat: Brawl strikes himself with his 'Friendly' Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Brawl's 'Friendly' Fire attack on Blast Off goes wild! Combat: Brawl misses Blast Off with his 'Friendly' Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Brawl's 'Friendly' Fire attack on Onslaught goes wild! Combat: Brawl misses Blast Off with his 'Friendly' Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Brawl's 'Friendly' Fire attack on Grumman X-29 goes wild! Combat: Brawl misses Blast Off with his 'Friendly' Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Brawl's 'Friendly' Fire attack on Sandstorm goes wild! Combat: Brawl misses Blast Off with his 'Friendly' Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Onslaught is in the middle of getting that vine from around his throat when he's rushed and slashed at. Catching it across the chest, he barely registers the pain as he's more focused on attempting to put this Wrecker down. If he doesn't dispatch of him in haste, the Wrecker will likely find a way to turn the tide. Onslaught cannot afford for the tide to be turned. They are here to do a job and when there are Wreckers present, the jobs tend to get, well, Wreck'd. "Still relying more on style than substance, Sandstorm." Onslaught stands up taller, as if to show that the knife attack meant nothing. He doesn't even care that he might be leaking something. His optics narrow in focus as he peers at Sandstorm. "Allow me to show you how much better it is to pay attention when you're fighting someone that is clearly superior." And that's when Onslaught starts backing up. Wait, why is he backing up? He shouldn't be backing up? "Like me." That is almost a cue of sorts? Probably to look down at the grenade that Onslaught has rolled towards Sandstorm's feet. Combat: Onslaught strikes Sandstorm with Today's Special's Small Explosion #11203 attack! Combat: Onslaught's Today's Special is destroyed! Combat: Onslaught (Onslaught) used "Small Explosion #11203": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Blast Off still wants none of that up-close-and-personal nonsense so many others seem to like. Too uncivilized and all that, yes. (Also, he's a paper napkin, he just won't admit it.) So instead of fire-drenched agony, he just dodges the attack. Any fire that DOES come his way is blocked by the heat shields of his arms as he raises them to deflect flame. "Please..." He snarks, "I'm a space shuttle. I have *heat shields* to break through planetary reentry... fire and radiation are just part of a day's work to me." Never mind that he sometimes has trouble with that reentry, but he's not telling Dogfight that. Blast Off darts through the trees, flying some of the time and landing from branch to branch as things get in his way. "You'll have to do /far/ better than that if you expect to keep up in /any/ way with ME." Suddenly- blazing rounds of great-gallopin' gunfire! Brawl's wild shots come towards Blast Off in a hail of pain. However, Blast Off is used to working with Brawl, and this somehow, too, is just part of the job... of being a Combaticon. He dodges from one side to another, narrowly missing some of the gunfire. "BRAWL, you IDIOT!" He huffs, turning to glare at the tank. That's when he sees Brawl collapse and... oh slag, is that... Tailgate? The Combaticon blinks for a moment, then aims his weapon at the minibot- and fires! Time for some payback- for several things! Combat: Blast Off strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with his Payback (Laser) attack! -1 As there's no longer Autobots raining gunfire down on their position repeatly the Decepticon troops finally come up to peek out of the ravine. "They actually sent a rescue party!" The second soldier grunts sourly. "Son of a glitch, it's Onslaught." The third looks at his two squadmates. "That's a bad thing?" Obvious this guy is new, probably a recruit from Crystal City or something. "If we climb out now," the first answers, "the Autobots might still gun us down." "If we keep hiding," the second follows, "Onslaught will chew our afts for falling into this ambush in the first place." The third ooooohs and hunkers back down a little. "I see, slagged if we do and slagged if we don't." Back in the actual fight, Sandstorm shouts "Duck and cover!" as Brawl is firing his gun off wildly, hunching down himself to avoid an electrical jolt that was a little too close for comfort. Onslaught makes a tactical capitalization on the moment though and tosses a grenade in the confusion. Smoke and embers follows the explosion... and then Sandstorm stands up, his armor burned from the blast. "Superior? Pfff." The same time he notes where Onslaught has backed up, and his devilish grin returns as he produces another pair of knives and throws them. "Superior -this-." The knives zing -right past- Onslaught, close enough he can hear the air whistling across the blades. But what at first seems to be a botched attack proves to be anything but as the knives hit the demo-packs concealed in a pair of vine wound trunks to set them off, the pair of blasts abruptly bombarding Onslaught from two sides with metallic thorn and vine shrapnel as the traps explode. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Onslaught with Shrapnel Booby-Traps's Small Explosion #11502 attack! Combat: Sandstorm's Shrapnel Booby-Traps is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Onslaught's Agility. (Crippled) Grumman X-29 spins in the sky as his attack misses, attempting to shake loose cables off him. As he turns back for another round, he notices something in amongst Brawl's shots: He wasn't fired at by Blast Off, which could only mean that Blast Off is attacking one of the others! Dogfight blasts back towards the canopy, where Blast Off last was. "Your fight is with ME, SHUTTLE" he snaps, hurtling back through the cables and showing no concern for his own safety. His twin bladed wings slice through cables, and Dogfight hopes to turn at the last second and have them slice through the Combaticon... Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Blast Off with its Serrated Wingtips attack! Woah, he just took Brawl out? Tailgate is extremely surprised at how little it seems to have taken to knock out the Combaticon. Oh well, on with trying to find a better place to hide. He's about to attempt climbing some of cables when Blast Off nails him a shot straight to the chassis. "Ooowoow!" he cries, his fender now banged in a little. He tries to withdraw his hood magnet, but after being struck by the Combaticon, its jammed and now won't retract. He continues to try climb upward, but that's a little hard with a big, swinging magnet hanging out of your chest--plus as Dogfight flies through the canopy to retaliate, he rustles the cable Tailgate is climbing up. It swings back and forth tenaciously, and Tailgate clings to it dearly. "Ooh, this cable climbing business is little harder than I thought..." Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Onslaught's optics go wide the moment those knives sneak past him. That is likely the reason why he's already starting to drop himself down into cover... but the cover just happens to be his own arms and that's not really a good thing. Not exactly, anyway. As the explosions happen and he's rained upon with various effects of dents and burning and pain inducement, Onslaught keeps himself crouched as he attempts to run for a bit of cover within the cables and vines that are associated with this place. Who knows if it will actually give him cover, but he's more than willing to risk it for the moment. Upon entering his new location, he's drawn his Sonic Stun Gun and is taking aim for the Sandstorm and hurling a few shots in his direction. "Patience." comes his response, finally, as Onslaught attempts to pretend like he didn't almost just get blown to pieces. "Anything worth learning is worth dying for." Wait, what? That doesn't even make sense. It doesn't have to. PEW PEW! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Onslaught strikes Sandstorm with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -2 Combat: Onslaught (Onslaught) used "Sonic Stun Gun": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: Onslaught's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sandstorm's Agility. (Crippled) Blast Off is so busy blasting away at Tailgate for revenge that he fails to keep as much watch on the Grumman X-29 as he ought to be. And it costs him, as the aircraft comes hurtling recklessly through the cables at him, cutting everything in its path- including the Combaticon. "AAIIGH!" There's massive damage, and energon spurts out from a long, jagged cut through his midsection. It does indeed get Blast Off's attention, and he ignores Tailgate in order to focus back on the threat at hand. He hisses in pain, gripping the wound in one hand and swinging his gun arm back up to fire again as he tries to gain distance. "You always seem to be spoiling for a fight, don't you? You want a fight so much that you picked one with a /Combaticon/? We will /give/ you a fight... and it is likely to be your last." Combat: Blast Off strikes Grumman X-29 with his Combaticons mean business attack! "Nooo! Dogfight!" Tailgate cries, as his flying comrade is struck by that Toaster Terrorist. Unforunately he really isn't in any position to help the other Autobot. He flails a little, perhaps out of anguish that his friend has been damaged, or in an very weak and failed attempt to help Dogfight. His flailing causes his hood magnet to swing back and forth precariously, and unfortunately close to Blast Off... Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Blast Off with his swinging magnet flail attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! "Now would you look at that. The booby traps actually caught a booby!" Bets that Sandstorm has been waiting all day for someone to set off a trap just so he could use that line? A mech needs to keep himself occupied while staking out a bunch of idiots pinned in a ravine after all. He waggles one finger in the Combaticon commander's direction. "But you're forgetting the most important part of strategy -- No plan survives contact with the enemy. Especially when Wreckers are involved!" But Sgt. Slaughter isn't letting the attacks or the trash talk slow him down any. The sonic blast hits Sandstorm with enough force to slam him backwards into cable trees, which crack and teeter backwards until their branches catch in some vines. But some of the vines also drop on the Wrecker, tangling up one of his legs. Yet he's still sporting that devilish grin of his. "And everything that kills me makes me feel alive," Sandstorm retorts to the strange comment that probably made more sense to him that it was intended to, not flinging as he turns his body defensively against the trees while pulling out his handcannon and opening fire at Onslaught with several short bursts of abrasive silicate particles. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Removed restrictions on SHATTER for your attacks. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Onslaught with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Dogfight managed to hit Blast Off, but he probably should have considered about what to do after hitting the Combaticon. In his attempt to not smash nosecone-first into the ground he pulls up weakly, and it ends up with him being an easy target for Blast Off. Crashing back down, Dogfight transforms in an attempt to soften his landing, smashing through the cables a few times on his way to the ground. He really, honestly should steady himself, but he turns around, grinning madly. "I thought I mentioned I don't care what you 'Cons call yourself..." he says. "But if we're putting names to things, you do realise I'm a /Triggerbot/, right?" And with that, one of Dogfight's twin guns snaps into place as he fires a a shot back at Blast Off. Combat: Dogfight sets its defense level to Neutral. Combat: Dogfight misses Blast Off with its Single Blowtorch Blaster (Laser) attack! -1 Getting rocked with that Sandblaster, event through the cable vines, is enough to have Onslaught forgetting about the strategic take on things. He's getting frustrated. And when he gets frustrated, he gets mean. And when he gets mean, its time to do something a bit more dangerous and less than officially tactical. "You assume that I don't always plan for my plans to be derailed." Those words mask the transformation sound that comes with his shifting and switching of forms to the one with military grade wheels and an engine of POWER. The sound of that truck crunching through the short distance between himself and Sandstorm, ripping through cable vines and pulling them with him as he speeds at Sandstorm with full on truck mode. Time to crush the opposition with a little unorthodox strategy of his own! Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 86035 MRBM Missile Trailer, Moving Mayhem! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer strikes Sandstorm with his Strategic Advance attack! Blast Off is suddenly hit by a strange, confused feeling... and...what..is it? This... seems familair somehow, this seems... OH SLAG. Like that OTHER time Tailgate was nearby, and after like twenty-kazillion missed shots from Autobots with no aiming ability whatsoever- suddenly they could all hit him. He just about got shot out of the sky then. NO, this won't do at all. Blast Off lands on a branch... a little clumsily for him, almost falling off as he grips the main trunk and shakes his head trying to clear it. Then Dogfight shoots at him and Blast Off half dodges, half falls off the branch. Oh. Triggerbot. Ok, that does explain a few things... The shuttleformer hovers in mid-air now, groping for the tree trunk again to steady himself- and fire again- as the Autobot comes at him. "I plan on calling you a bad memory in short order..." Though everything is still swimming a little, including his target. "Now... if you would just be courteous enough to hold still...", he mutters quietly. Combat: Blast Off's Whatever this does just don't hit Onslaught attack on Dogfight goes wild! Combat: Blast Off strikes himself with his Whatever this does just don't hit Onslaught (Laser) attack! If you know the enemy, and you know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles. Prehaps this is one of the reasons Sandstorm is so endlessly brave despite the odds. Onslaught is slamming him left and right, and yet he keeps getting up and coming back for more, learning as the fight goes on. That brash reckless demeanor hides a very attention mind; one that has picked up on just the right buttons to push to coax the Combaticon out of his comfort zone. Unfortunately Onslaught does this by transforming and making Sandstorm's attempt at using the toppled trees as a bit of cover useless by simply plowing through the jungle overgrowth without remorse. The sound of the truck slamming into the Wrecker rings through the jungle as they smash through several trees with the truck's power, several more trunks smashing apart against Sandstorm's backside. Yet despite how much that hurt, the daredevil keeps his wits together, digging his fingers into the military vehicle's cab and dropping his heels into the ground. While he can't stop the truck just by dragging his feet he can get just enough traction to use his strength, some leverage and a blantant disregard for how hard its straining the limits of his own body. In order to throw the missile truck off its wheels, letting Onslaught's own momentum carry him up as Sandstorm drops back, and hopefully send the Combaticon crashing back into the jungle terrain. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sandstorm strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with his That's right I just tried to suplex a frickin' truck (Smash) attack! Well, it seems that Tailgate's hood magnet striking Blast Off just causes the minibot to gain momentum, making the poor mech swing back and forth like an out of control pendulum. Suddenly, the cable Tailgate is clinging to snaps and he yelps quietly before disappearing in the brush below. Oddly, when this is all over, the minibot will seem to have gone mysteriously missing. However, later, he unceremoniously reappears, in his hab suite, nursing his traumatized toaster... Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MRBM Missile Trailer Dogfight walks forward, getting closer to Blast Off as he flails about in the cables. "I'm -so- glad you remember our chat last time" he says, flipping out the other rifle. "Unfortunately though, I think this is going to end quite badly for you....". Dogfight points one of his rifles at Blast Off, but turns the other one to where Onslaught and Sandstorm are. "... And your friend there". With that, twin bursts of flame shoot from each rifle, attempting to engulph the Combaticons. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Blowtorch Blasters Area attack! Combat: Dogfight strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with his Blowtorch Blasters Area attack! Onslaught is not ready for what actually happens. It happens in a manner that is both quick and slow motion-y at the same time. Pulled up and over by the strength of the Sandstorm, the truck smashes into the ground with just enough weight left to flip over and back onto its wheels. However, glass has shattered and the metal has crumpled and it is simply not a good look. Hell, one of the wheels is off kilter. But that's why he has so many. Either way, though, Onslaught sends orders to Blast Off. "Retreat. Now. Nothing more can be done for the fools that have gotten themselves into this mess. I will relay the information to Galvatron myself." And there is little hesitation before that truck makes a hasty jungle crushing escape. So irate and frustrated with his inability to salvage the Con Grunts, Onslaught does not even notice that his entire back end is ON FIRE. That's going to be a nasty surprise... Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off is still shaking off the last of the confusion as Dogfight approaches- and indeed the Bot's "prophecy" comes true, as the flames shoot out and set the shuttleformer on fire. Slag it all, this is a recurring theme these days. And despite all his boasts about heat shields, they really can't protect him much from an attack like this. "Aiiigh!" Startled and in some real pain now, a very badly damaged Blast Off falls all the way down this time. He hits the ground with a thud then drops and rolls, trying to put out the fire. Slag it slag it slag it.... Just as he's considering telling Onslaught he must retreat now, Onslaught gives the command anyway. Thank Primus. At least he can get out of this nasty jungle, finally. The Combaticon shuttle looks up at Dogfight as he leaps back into the air, transforms, and with the last of his strength and speed races to where Brawl lies unconscous. He uses a shuttle arm to snatch his fallen teamamate and load him inside. Then he flies straight up into the sky. "Don't think I'll forget this either, Autobot. You WILL be *zkt* seeing me again." He leaves a trail of smoke and sparks as he goes.... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Now's our chance!" "Wait for us!" "Pissed off Commanders are less scary than staying with these psychos!" That last one is really saying a lot as the Grunticons bolt from the ravine when they have the oppritunity to jump on Onslaught's trailer as he's driving away. They'd rather face his anger and the fact that he's partially -on fire- than take their chances any longer with the Wrecker, the Triggerbot and the crazy toaster lover. But after this night the patrols are going to be jumping at every shadow and sound in the jungle for some time... With a smirk across his face, Dogfight watches Blast Off retreat "Think we'd call this one all, don't know about you!" he yells back at the retreating shuttle. Once the Cons are about of sight, Dogfight collapses to his knees, finally feeling the weight of the combat come down on him. "... Yeah, that went well as it could have" he says, pointedly ignoring any possibly fire behind him. And around him. Sandstorm doesn't take any potshots because he's kind of busy lying on the ground. "As awesome as that was, remind me to never do that again. It hurts like a slagger." With a grunt he finally sits up, grabbing his left arm and shifting it back and forth a few times to work the joint back into its socket, at least well enough to get home. Then finally realizes several portions of foliage burning thanks to Dogfight's flame guns and Onslaught driving off while still on fire. "Ooh, scorched earth tactics... I mean, scorched Cybertron tactics!.. oh bother," he gives it a dismissive wave. "You know what I mean." He tromps over to offer the Triggerbot a hand up. "Com'n Dawg, we've done enough damage to this drekhole for now, let's blow it for home."